digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tokomon
Tokomon is a Lesser Digimon. It is a tiny Digimon which has limb-like objects growing under its body (head?). In-Training Digimon that have grown limbs are extremely rare, and their appearance is enormously cute. However, while it may be cute, you have to be careful, because if you carelessly stretch out your hand, it will suddenly open its mouth wide, and snap at you with the fangs growing closely packed within. Having said that, because its personality is very innocent, any malice is nonexistent. Attacks * : Suddenly opens its mouth wide, and snaps at the opponent with the fangs growing closely packed within. * : Produces bubbles from its mouth to intimidate the opponent. * : Spits acid foam at an enemy. Design Etymologies ;Tokomon (トコモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(Ja:) , the onomatopoeia for trotting. Fiction Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure (PSP game) Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure tri. Digimon Frontier Tokomon are among the babies in the and stand up to fight the when they attack. One Tokomon is among the newly-hatched Digimon at the Yellow Moon and bonds with Koji Minamoto. Digital Monster X-Evolution Digimon Data Squad Tokomon is one of the Digimon who comes with when he returns to the Damon household. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 In Star City, a Tokomon is one of the digimon who wanted to shake Taichi Yagami and Zeromaru's hands. Digimon Next A group of Tokomon are imprisoned by in the Patamon Village. Digimon World Tokomon first appears with Jijimon. Mameo can get a large assortment of items from it if spoken to in the very beginning of the game. It won't give Mameo the items after the city gets the Item Bank. Tokomon digivolves from Poyomon and can digivolve to Patamon and Biyomon. Tokomon has a 50% chance to become Kunemon when sleeping in Kunemon's bed. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Re:Digitize Tokomon digivolves from Poyomon and can digivolve to Patamon, Biyomon, DemiDevimon, Tentomon, and Candlemon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Tokomon digivolves from Poyomon and can digivolve to Lucemon, Gabumon, Tentomon, Kamemon, and Patamon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order When the is summoned to the Digital World by , they are suddenly attacked by a though are saved by their partners, and . During the battle, they EXE digivolve into and defeat Machinedramon, which reverts the Machinedramon back into a Tokomon. At some point, Tokomon had succumbed to the BH Virus which caused it to go on a rampage and attack Floatia. After the battle, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon revert back into Digi-Eggs and after they hatch, Tokomon shows the Hero around the village as thanks for stopping its rampage. Tokomon also refuses to let the Hero out of the City until their Digimon have digivolved to the Rookie level. Tokomon digivolves from Poyomon and can digivolve to Patamon, Biyomon, Tsukaimon, Hackmon, and Lucemon. Digimon World DS Tokomon can digivolve into either Patamon, , or DotFalcomon depending on its stats. Tokomon also appears at Training Peak. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Tokomon is #5 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is a Speed-class Bird species Digimon with a resistance to the Wind element and a weakness to the Lightning element. Its basic stats are 60 HP, 59 MP, 36 Attack, 29 Defense, 35 Spirit, 38 Speed, and 11 Aptitude. It has the Sylph Protection 1 trait. It dwells in the Log-In Mountain. Tokomon can digivolve into either Patamon, , or DotFalcomon. In order to degenerate into Tokomon, your digimon must be at LV4 or higher. It can also be hatched from the Skyblue Digi-Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Tokomon is #005, and is an In-Training level, Speed-class, Holy-species Digimon with a resistance to the Light element and a weakness to the Dark Element. It possesses the Lucky trait. It dwells in the Risk Factory. Tokomon can digivolve into Patamon, Biyomon or Hawkmon. In order to degenerate into Tokomon, your Digimon must be at least level 5. Tokomon can be hatched from the Pink Egg. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Tokomon is #10 in Digimon Story:Cyber Sleuth and is at the Training II level. It is a Free type, Neutral Attribute, has no equip slots and uses up 3 memory. It's special move is Bubbles and it learns Heavy Stike I at level 5. Tokomon can de-digivolve into Poyomon and can digivolve into Patamon, , Hawkmon, and Lucemon. Its Support Skill is Innocent Eyes which increases ACU and EVA by 1%. In Complete Edition, Tokomon can also digivolve to Sistermon Blanc. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Tokomon is #11 in Digimon Story:Cyber Sleuth and is at the Training II level. It is a Free type, Neutral Attribute, has no equip slots and uses up 3 memory. It's special move is Bite and it learns Heavy Stike I at level 5. Tokomon can de-digivolve into Poyomon and can digivolve into Patamon, , Hawkmon, Lucemon, and Sistermon Blanc. Its Support Skill is Innocent Eyes which increases ACU and EVA by 1%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory (Manga) A Tokomon is one of the Digimon locked up in cages in the Digi-Market for prospective hackers to look to buy. Keisuke Amasawa isn't happy at the way they're treated, so attempts to defeat the salesman's Triceramon, Monochromon, and Tyrannomon with his , , and to free them. The three Digimon prove to be too powerful however, and Keisuke is defeated. His partner Digimon then digivolve to , , and and alongside the help of Ryuji Mishima's who had just arrived to help, defeat the three dinosaur Digimon, and then force the hackers to release all of the captive Digimon. Digimon World Championship Tokomon digivolves from Pichimon pass time or Botamon or Poyomon with 20 Holy AP and digivolves to Veemon (20 Dragon AP and 3 battles), Tapirmon (3 Battles), Terriermon (20 Beast AP) or Patamon pass time. Digimon Battle Tokomon can be found and caught in Maze Forest, where it is a level 10 enemy. Tokomon's unique drop is Tokomon's Tooth, twelve of which are needed to create a Crest of Friendship. It has a stat build of 3-2-2-1 as a captured Digimon and a stat build of 3-2-3-2 as an enemy Digimon. Tokomon's Skill 1 is Acid Bubbles, which is a distant single target skill. Tokomon digivolves to Patamon at level 11. Tokomon can also digivolve to Pegasusmon using the Digi-Egg of Hope or Pipismon using the Digi-Egg of Love. Digimon Soul Chaser Tokomon digivolves from Poyomon and can digivolve to Patamon, Crabmon, and DemiDevimon. Digimon Links Tokomon digivolves from Poyomon and can digivolve to Patamon, , Hawkmon, and Lucemon. Digimon ReArise Tokomon digivolves from Poyomon and can digivolve digivolve to Patamon, , Hawkmon, or Lucemon. Notes and references de:Tokomon